Sorted Out
by R3QLESS
Summary: Izuku and Bakugo climb up, becoming the number one and two heroes. The friends find themselves in a warehouse where Izuku, fatally injured, passes OFA on to Bakugo. Feeling guilt, Bakugo takes the mantle of number one, sadly his position is short lived when he makes a fateful encounter where he resolves to fix his mistakes, but can he? [Time-Travel-AU] [Fem!Izuku] [Villain-Izuku]
1. Deku

**HELLO! This is my very first fanfiction, as such I wanted to point out something I like to do with my writings which is set a mood with music accompaniment! Feel free to play it in the background as you read. Anyways let's get started ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA!!!_

———————————————————————

**[INSERT MUSIC: _"Dark Piano - Pain"_ by Lucas King]**

It had been raining that night.

"Kacchan..."

"...Deku you bastard...!"

Bakugo looked at Deku, unmovingly even in the downpour. The two heroes looked towards the sky as the heavy juddering sound of a helicopter roared overhead. The rain was particularly cold that night, Bakugo noted, as the helicopter shined its glaring beam upon them. Bakugo winced at the headlight and opened his eyes to the flashing cameras and rowdy voices of reporters at the public news conference.

"Excuse me, _Ground Zero_, may I have a few questions?"

"Er-"

"_Ground Zero_, how strong was this villain you fought exactly?"

"_Ground Zero_, have you identified who this man is and his agenda?

"I-"

"_Ground Zero_!" The reporters shouted repeatedly.

Bakugo gripped the sides of the podium, looking down and took a deep breath. **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"** Bakugo growled, causing the room to go silent. He began scratching his head, "...I'm sorry, one at a time please."

"_Ground Zero_, sir." One of the reporters stepped up. "About _Deku_..." Bakugo flinched at the mention of his former friend and rival's name. He gripped the podium even tighter. "...we need to address this issue."

"Izuku Midoriya. 20 years old." Bakugo started. "Otherwise known as _Deku_, the number one hero..." He said glaring into the podium, clenching his teeth as if every word were laced with poison. "Is _dead_." The room exploded with activity as reporters called their stations and others stormed the podium to ask more questions, but he didn't care anymore.

The rest of the conference was a blur up until he got home and jumped onto his bed, face first into the pillow. Bakugo laid there for a moment before turning over to face the ceiling. "Deku. Idiot."

————————————————————

**Sorry that this chapter was rather short, I wanted to keep it simple as an introductory, I promise the next chapters from here on will be longer! Feel free to leave any criticism/suggestions in the comments or pm me! :D**


	2. Teach

_Hey, I'm back and here with chapter 2! I know it's only been two weeks since the last chapter, but it was a very short read and also my classes are starting up soon. So I wanted to get this chapter out there!_

_Before we start I also wanted to thank the three users who followed. __As promised this chapter is longer (About four times longer to be exact). I hope you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated :)_

_DISCLAIMER:I **DO NOT** OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA!!!_

_—————————————_

KNOCK KNOCK

Bakugo wakes up to the sound of knocking at his door. Immediately, the new day greets him with rays of sunlight seeping through his curtains and the chirping of birds outside.

"Oi, Bakugo,Wake up!" a familiar voice called. "Today is the day. We're waiting for you!" Kirishima shouted whilst banging on the door.

Ah...that's right, it's today. I can't believe it's already been five years…, he thought to himself. "I'll be out in a bit, Kirishima, you can go ahead."

"Gotcha buddy!"

Bakugo chuckled slightly. He knew, without having to see the other side of the door, Kirishima was giving a huge grin and thumbs up. He made his way to his closet and began browsing his wares, brushing past his hero costume before picking out a white tee, red flannel, and jeans.

After freshening up, Bakugo began walking towards the door but stopped as he passed the mirror. Gazing at his reflection, he felt the circles under his eyes that always gives others the impression that he was tired. Though he couldn't deny that he's been having a difficult time sleeping ever since...that incident.

**FLASHBACK**

"Of all times for it to be raining, why the hell does it have to be now?!" Bakugo barked. His usual spiky blond hair was drenched and weighed down.

"Hahaha, you never were good with rain Kacchan!"

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo shouted, visibly fuming. "You may be laughing now, but just wait. I'll take the number one spot from you, Deku! We both know who's stronger between the two of us."

Izuku smiled at his friend's statement. "I'll defeat you with all my power whenever you want Kacchan," bellowing in laughter once again.

"Deku, you-!" Bakugo smirked before being interrupted by both of their receivers ringing.

"It's that time again. Let's go."

"Tch. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO DAMMIT!"

The two heroes took off heading towards the outskirts of the city. "Hello?" Izuku said answering his receiver. "This is Deku, I'm heading towards the scene along with Ground Zero. What's the situation?" After a moment of silence, Deku slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong, Deku?"

"It's him..." Deku said, a cold sweat forming on his forehead. "It's Teach."

Bakugo's eyes widened a bit before turning into a sharp glare. "I'll catch him this time!" he snarled. They took off once again.

"Tell everyone to distance themselves, don't let anyone enter before us. Anymore than us will just be another target." Deku said, closing the transmitter.

**{Abandoned Factory}**

"Teach, the reason I decided to take you under our arm is because I believed it would benefit the league to provide you a place and resources to make an elixir for eternal life," Tomura said coldly, "However, as a member of the league of villains, I expect you to follow the rules. Especially when we need to lie low...SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, wanting to punch Teach if they weren't talking through a screen.

"Ah. Ah. Tomura, Why the long face? We're all villains here, can't we just get along?" Teach replied with a demented gleam in his eye and crooked smile. Teach was wearing a lab coat that was torn and tattered as if he hadn't changed it in months. He wore thin round-framed glasses with scruffy black hair. His eyes gave off a mad scientist vibe, but his voice sounded just like any other person and particularly upbeat.

"Fighting against Ground Zero was unavoidable. I understand that, but that isn't the issue here! Kurogiri." Tomura waved Kurogiri over who laid down a folder containing recent missing persons reports.

"A-a-ara ara...what's this?" Teach asked, fixing his glasses as he began sweating profusely.

"I'm well aware of your barbaric habits, Teach. While I don't particularly care what it is you do when we don't have anything for you, I do expect you to keep it in moderation," he sighed. "It's only a matter of time before your location gets exposed. We're relocating you in an hour, you'd best be ready by then," Tomoura said sternly. His stern glare through his father's hand was enough to make the room chilly.

"I understand…," Teach reluctantly replied before cutting the transmission. "He always overreacts, seriously." He sighed. Teach never did like Tomura and found the severed hands attached to his body rather disturbing. At times he wondered why he even stayed with the League of Villains. Still, he began packing nonetheless. He didn't have much to pack, the perks and pains of being a villain, but one he was grateful for at the moment. He only had five personal items: a broken pocket watch, a gray fedora, a small teddy bear, a necklace pendant, and a music box.

These were his most prized possessions. He could lose all his research; all he would have to do is start again. However, if he were to lose these items...they'd be gone forever, and he couldn't accept it. He became incapable of sleeping without looking at the watch with the old stuffed animal in hand as the music box played. Most people would laugh at him, and he realized how ridiculous it was for a college professor to sleep with a teddy bear while listening to an antique music box, but he didn't care.

A dark expression covered his eyes as his face winced from a phantom pain that reverberated from deep within his memory. Teach slowly stumbled across his lab, knocking over many tools until he was staring at his masterpiece: the Wall of Hate. He stared at the bloody mess splattered on the wall, the dozens of faces with their eyes plastered shut and mouths stitched in an eternal frown. His laughter started as a slight chuckle before turning maniacal as a huge grin replaced his once pained face.

Suddenly the metal double doors burst open and flew across the room as the entrance exploded. Teach looked over, still laughing maniacally as two familiar figures entered his laboratory.

**{Police Barricade: 30 Minutes Before}**

Deku and Bakugo arrived at the police barricade, which formed several block perimeter around the suspected villain hideout. On arrival, the active police chief on the scene ran up to them. "Ah, you've made it. We've kept everyone away from the site just like you asked Deku, Ground Zero, sirs."

"Alright, can you tell us more about who we're dealing with and what quirks we might encounter?"

"Yes, from what we know from our investigation, this appears to be the hideout of a villain known as Teach. He's a college professor and formerly rising star in the quirk research department, however, two years ago he became obsessed with trying to obtain eternal life and joined the criminal underground." The police chief told the two heroes. "His quirk is called Change State. It allows him to change the physical state of any matter he comes into contact with."

"That's a powerful quirk…" Deku pondered.

"Yes, and he is a dangerous person." The police chief commented. "He is known to have been involved in the kidnapping of at least a dozen people varying in age and is a suspect in several dozens more cases."

"I was investigating one of the cases when I first encountered him. He's pretty good in a fight, even though he's a fucking nerd, I'll give him that," Bakugo added.

"He did manage to hold his own against you after all. We can't let his reign of terror continue. Let's go Kacchan."

"IT'S GROUND ZERO! GET IT FUCKING RIGHT DEKU!"

They arrive outside the factory and watch the front from a nearby alleyway. After seeing no activity, they decided to move closer to the building. However, Bakugo's patience reached its limit, and he blew up the metal doors of the abandoned factory. Smoke filled the air and left both of them coughing.

"HEROES!" Teach welcomed, "I am so glad you can make it. Welcome to my humble abode. Nice to meet you once again Ground Zero, and I see you've brought Deku along this time."

————————————

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_Next time Izuku and Bakugo will face off against the villain Teach!_


End file.
